Clancy Gray
Clancy James Beaumont Gray, also known as the "Slip Kid", is the son of President Gray. He was one of the first children to be admitted at Thurmond in an attempt to find a so-called "cure" for IAAN. President Gray allowed scientists to operate on Clancy as long as there was no visible scarring. Biography (Books) Early Life Clancy was the first child to be released from Thurmond, as proof to the United States that the rehabilitation camps worked. When his father found out Clancy still had access to his powers, he sent a Secret Service agent to assassinate Clancy. The assassin was unsuccessful. Clancy eventually met Olivia and Hayes. The three of them set up East River at an abandoned camping ground. Kids with IAAN abilities are sheltered and helped contact their families. Clancy is the leader of the East River group. Clancy is described as being handsome and smart with a narcissistic and manipulative personality. The Darkest Minds Clancy is first mentioned by Ruby while she is still in Thurmond. Portraits of him are hung around the work camp as a reminder that they too could one day be "healed" and "rehabilitated" as Clancy purportedly was. Later, while Ruby is looking through a newspaper, she comments that she has never seen an updated picture of Clancy. They always recycled the childhood portrait whenever the media reports on his "charitable" activities. She also comments that there is a rumor that Clancy too, is an Orange. Meaning he possibly only one of Oranges three left alive, the other two being Ruby and Martin. Clancy with the help of two others, created a safe haven called East River, a place where many IAAN afflicted kids seek safe refuge. It is run by Clancy, who goes by the alias "Slip Kid". He encourages them to wear black to symbolize the fact they don't separate themselves by color like the government work camps did. When Ruby, Zu, Liam and Chubs arrive in East River, he is surprised to see Ruby. He recites her entire history in front of her friends, before apologizing and saying he supposedly discovered and read her files while spying on different networks. He then recognizes Liam and offers them all safe haven at East River for as long as they need. As Ruby leaves his office, he sends her a mental image of himself kneeling with a rose and saying "Forgive me?" in side of her mind. Clancy offers to teach Ruby how to better control her powers. During their lessons they appear to develop somewhat of a friendship, although it is implied that Clancy has one-sided romantic feelings towards Ruby. During one session together, Clancy uses his powers to make Ruby kiss him. This is his way of attempting to force her to let her guard down, so he will gain information about how she uses her powers to make people lose memories, which is what he wanted all along. Clancy eventually uses his powers to paralyze Ruby, and her memories of the incident are hazy, (though it seems to be implied, Clancy doesn't rape her, he was mostly after the mental aspect). This is ultimately what causes Ruby and her friends to attempt leave East River. As Ruby, Liam, and Chubs attempt to leave, however, Clancy catches them, forcing Hayes to brutally attack Liam. Soon after, Clancy leaks the location of East River, hoping that his father will send an army of Reds under Project Jamboree, so that he can control them himself. Just before the forces arrive, Clancy tricks Ruby into coming to his aid, only to paralyse her as the army arrives. Ruby asks Clancy if the situation had been reversed, would he have run to her aid, to which he replies that he would have walked slowly. Instead of sending the Reds, however, President Gray sends PSFs, which sends Clancy into a fit of rage. Just before he can harm Ruby, however, Chubs sends him flying back and leaves with her. During the fighting, Clancy escapes, but he leaves his laptop behind with a small amount of charge, along with a note telling Ruby that he lied before, and that he would have run to help her had the situation been reversed. In The Afterlight Following Clancy losing his powers after the "operation", Ruby erases his memories. Personality Clancy appears to be double sided in most of the books. He is very clever and cunning, able to manipulate people with his sweet talk, not including his mind abilities. He can get very hateful as he does towards the end of ´Never Fade. But normally, he can be submissive and cowardly, only attacking when the time is right. Physical Description Clancy Gray is said to have thick wavy black hair with a widow's peak on his hairline. He has a long nose, thin lips, and a couple moles which Ruby says she 'memorized' after six years at Thurmond staring at his portrait. He has dark eyes, which Ruby thinks could not be captured in their full essence in the portraits, the same way they didn't predict how handsome he'd turned out with age and he is the color orange. Relationships Ruby Daly Clancy has kept tabs on Ruby for an extremely long time. He read all the reports he could gather about her and reading them until he, presumably, memorized them. Clancy offers to help Ruby learn how to use her powers in order to figure out how she forces people to lose memories but is not successful. He uses his powers to take advantage of Ruby in many ways, including sexually. Liam Stewart Clancy disrupts Ruby and Liam's relationship by spending much of his time doing lessons with Ruby. However, Liam's true hatred for Clancy stems from the incident at East River, When Clancy manipulates Ruby Nico Nico loved Clancy as the Orange was his hero and Clancy did care for Nico in some way. Nico and Clancy were both experimented on in Thurmond and built a sort of relationship when Clancy used his orange powers to manipulate the doctors at times to attempt to lessen the pain for him and Nico. At some point Clancy began to use him as a tool for his plans, the first time we are told about him using Nico is when he uses Nico to hack Cate and Vida's chatter conversation. Category:Characters Category:Oranges Category:Males Category:Antagonists